Murmures d'outretombe
by Realgya
Summary: Quand elle était petite, Anna entendait toutes les pensées des gens qu'elle croisait, humains comme fantômes. Mais pas seulement...


**Murmures d'outre-tombe**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Un immense merci à Takei-sama !

**Note : **L'inspiration ça vient, ça part... Et ça donne ça ! Bonne lecture à tous ^^

**Personnage : **Anna

* * *

Il y avait des voix dans sa tête, des dizaines de voix. Des voix d'adultes et des voix enfants. Des voix d'hommes et des voix de femmes. Des voix de fantômes et des voix de vivants. Les voix des âmes qu'elle croisait au quotidien.

Mais parmi toutes ces voix il y en avait une autre. Forte, permanente, enfantine, morte. Mais pas morte d'ici, morte de là-bas.

Anna était une itako, elle pouvait appeler n'importe quel esprit où qu'il soit, y compris en paix dans le Great Spirit. Et cette voix d'enfant triste en provenait, seule exception parmi la foule de pensées intruses qui envahissait l'esprit d'Anna.

- Sauve mon frère. S'il te plaît, sauve mon frère.

- Assez, laisse-moi tranquille !

Anna hurle mais la voix ne s'en va pas. Et puis un jour, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ne l'entend plus. Elle a six ans.

…

Le Shaman Fight s'achèvera bientôt. Cela fait longtemps qu'Anna ne lit plus dans les pensées désormais. Elle vient d'entendre les fantômes des Hanagumi lui raconter les évènements de la plage.

- Tu ne les aides pas à rejoindre les cieux ? lui demande Tamao.

- Je leur laisse cinq minutes, lui répondit Anna.

Depuis le matin, depuis la mort des sbires d'Hao, elle a mal à la tête et elle sait pourquoi. Il y a un esprit de l'au-delà qui essaye de rentrer contact avec elle. Un des défunts de la plage ?

- Tamao je peux te demander un service ?

La jeune fille est confuse mais hoche la tête.

- J'ai besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un, tu veux bien lui prêter ton corps ?

De nouveau Tamao acquiesce Anna procède à la fusion. L'esprit qui tentait de la contacter descend du Great Spirit pour intégrer le corps de Tamao qui se met à pleurer. Anna recule d'un pas alors que les Hanagumi, curieuses, traversent le mur pour les rejoindre.

- Qui es-tu ? demande Anna.

Mais l'esprit ne semble pas capable de faire autre chose que pleurer.

- Tu es la petite fille qui voulait que je sauve son frère, pas vrai ? reprend Anna, plus doucement.

Elle acquiesce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?

- J-je ne le trouve plus, bafouilla la fillette. Je ne trouve plus mon frère. Il devrait être dans le Great Spirit avec moi mais je ne le trouve pas.

Anna fronce les sourcils.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? veut-t-elle savoir.

- Fatima.

- Fatima, répète Mach. Tu ne serais pas… la petite sœur de Turbin ?

L'enfant arrête de pleurer, hoche la tête et s'essuie les yeux.

Alors Anna comprend. Elle comprend qu'Hao aussi devait entendre l'enfant, il y a longtemps. Mais lui a répondu à son appel, il a sauvé son grand-frère. Et désormais…

- Je ne sais pas où il est, claqua la voix d'Anna. Essaie de demander à Hao.

Les yeux roses s'embrument, Fatima est sur le point de refondre en larmes.

- Il dit qu'il ne peut pas m'aider, sanglote-t-elle, que lui non plus ne retrouve pas celle qui lui est chère dans le Great Spirit.

Anna tique mais n'en montre rien.

- Si tu veux que j'invoque l'esprit de ton frère, il faut attendre que Yoh revienne pour lui prêter son corps. Manta n'est pas shaman.

Fatima sourit faiblement.

- Ca va aller pour elle ? s'inquiète Mach en indiquant Tamao.

- C'est une shamane, elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois.

- On l'aurait tuée, fit savoir Canna à voix basse.

- Elle a tenu tête à Hao, ce dont aucune de vous trois ne peut se vanter, rétorque sèchement Anna.

Les Hanagumi baissent la tête.

…

Yoh est revenu peu après, une fois qu'il eut fini de boire un café avec son frère. Comme avec Tamao, Anna appela l'esprit de Turbin à emprunter le corps de Yoh.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Comment…

Il porta les mains à son visage, regarda autour de lui, chercha à comprendre par quel miracle il était revenu sur Terre.

- C'est moi qui t'ai ramené, déclara Anna d'une voix atone, Yoh a bien voulu te prêter ton corps quelques minutes, le temps que quelqu'un te transmette un message.

- Un message ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Fatima s'avança à ce moment-là.

- Mo ?

Les pupilles de Yoh s'écarquillèrent, trahissant l'étonnement de Turbin.

- Fatima ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

La petite fille courut se jeter dans les bras de son frère et Anna grimaça. Physiquement parlant, Yoh et Tamao étaient en train de s'enlacer et elle ne pouvait pas se nier à elle-même qu'il s'agissait d'une scène de cauchemar qui l'inquiétait de temps à autre.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, mais tu n'étais nulle part, souffla Fatima d'une petite voix.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je me suis perdu… Mais maintenant ça va mieux, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

- Bon, s'impatienta Anna. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre alors vous allez pouvoir retourner là-haut et au passage emmener les filles avec vous.

Turbin hocha la tête.

- Il faut retourner voir le chat, approuva-t-il.

- Le chat ? répéta Fatima, perplexe.

- Oui. Juste avant qu'on ne me fasse revenir ici, j'ai croisé un chat. Un chat dans un train.

Canna pouffa. Nul doute qu'elle aurait ricané ouvertement si les derniers évènements ne l'avaient pas abattue. Mach haussa les épaules, indifférente, et Mary ne dit rien, le regard dans le vide.

- Moi j'aime bien les chats, fit remarquer Fatima.

Turbin lui sourit tendrement.

- Bon allez, ouste tout le monde ! déclara Anna en renvoyant tous les fantômes dans les cieux.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisée. Tamao, libérée de l'esprit de Fatima, voulut se raccrocher au mur mais au lieu de cela s'effondra au sol. Les deux filles étaient totalement exténuées. Yoh par contre bailla et s'étira, tranquille.

- Ah ah, rit-il. Sacré Matamune !


End file.
